Through Hazel Eyes
by Sivadkrista1447
Summary: Every night, Sam's been having strange nightmares, That leaves him terrified. One fateful day, Sam went missing, While Dean and Bobby have been searching everywhere, Somethings are just out of control.. Hunter's start to apear dead out of no where withou any trace whatsoever, Can Dean and Bobby find Sam before it's too late?


_It was dark, rainy night around 3:45 in the morning when Sam had but yet another nightmare..._

_Sam ventures outside to get some air after he woke up panting, luckily, Dean was so out of it he didn't notice.  
He actually didn't know if he screamed when he woke up. I guess he didn't, if he did, Dean would be all over him for doing so._

_The youngest Winchester nothing but a sigh as he leaned up against the outdoor wall of the no-tell motel.  
it seems As if As soon as he lays his head down and finds a peaceful slumber, Nightmares always bring him back.  
He hasn't told his brother of his continuous nightmares, To be honest, He's pretty surprised he hasn't found out already.  
_

_The rain felt soothing to him as if he just needed some time to get away from... this.. 'What is this?"  
__"What is happening?" He thought to himself as he drew his hand through his hair._

_Then it all suddenly went black_

* * *

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~...~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Deans cell-phone rings around 8_:15 in the morning.  
He doesn't really care who it is, he's just mad at whoever thinks they can wake him from his beauty sleep.

''Bobby?" He said confused.  
_'Why would Bobby call me?"_

Bobby replied r the other end of the phone  
_"Dean, I need to talk to Sam."_

"What? he uh.." Dean looks over to Sam's empty bed "Sam?"

_"Whats wrong?"  
_ The eldest Winchester didn't answer for a moment..

"Bobby I've looked everywhere, from the bathroom to outside, he's gone."

_"Balls, I knew something' was up"_

"Wait, what? where is he?" Dean continued trying to calm down..  
_'Now I'm worried.'_

_"I don't know."he hears a gruff reply. _

''Where's Sam?"

"I don't know and will you let me talk ya' idjit?"

and quiet takes over.  
"Good." Bobby continues and sighs "Dean, have you been seeing Sam been acting different lately?"

Dean pauses... "No. not really whats your point"

Bobby sighs again. "remember that vamp hunt you asked my help on last week?"

"Yeah, what are you saying?"' if you think he's been touched by a vamp your crazy."

"No, I'm not. but that's around the time Sams been acting... _different, _like Sam different.

''What do you..."

''He hasn't been talking, he hasn't been exactly person you can trust..''

"what do you mean exactly?"

"and he's been drinking'... a lot... and if that's not Sam I don't know what is."

Dean pauses again "So your saying just cause he's drinking means we can't trust him?" "He's my brother Bobby and I'm gonna find him so where the hell is he!"

Now it is Bobby's turn to pause...

"For the third time I don't know but, I'll help you find him.. I'll give you a call back when I find anything.

"Yeah okay,"

"And Dean', Bobby continued "Don't worry we're going to find your brother."

"Yeah, yeah I know, just uh keep a look out Bobby."

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~...~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It all picks up at a back-ally of some sort.

Sam's vision began to blur as he groaned, somewhat tired as hell and somewhat.. well, he just can't shake this feeling that something has changed.. something... different.. Sam's vision came back slowly as he looked around his surroundings.. And then to his hands

"What the..." was all he said when he realized his hand had blood on it.. ''was it his? he didn't know

"Oh my God" Sam backed away when looking straight in front of him.

about a foot away from him, laying there a man, His eyes were staring, but, no longer seeing.  
He crawled up to the body to feel for a pulse.. Not expecting to find one.. And immediately flung his hand back and hissed in pain..  
It's like his skin is on fire.

''_What the hell's going on?"_

Sam looked back at his hands and reached in his pocket looking for his phone.

"Call Dean, Call Dean, Call Dean." Those words ran through his head over and over.  
His brother has always looked after him his entire life.. He'll know what do to.. Right?  
He's always known what to do.. He taught him everything he knows, looked out for him like a parent would his entire life.  
''_He'll help me.'' because honestly, he had no idea wat's going on._

"No." he says aloud.  
Great. His phone was gone and no way to contact his brother."

was he just going to go into a store asking to borrow a phone with a bloodied shirt, hands and knife?  
he didn't think so... he needed a plan... a good one

* * *

This chapter doesn't make any sense now, I know, But all th questions will soon be answered!  
I've had this idea in my mind for a while now So I had to write it!  
Tel me if there's anything I can do to make it better:)


End file.
